


Lost Inside The Rain

by EvoIIICE9A



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvoIIICE9A/pseuds/EvoIIICE9A
Summary: And so is ends, alone and cold in the rain.





	Lost Inside The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published at FFnet back on 29 March 2008. It was inspired by the events of Chapter 392 - 395. All original, probably all grammatically bad and typos galore :)

Is that the rain beating down against my face? Stinging chilled wetness that hits likes a thousand pins into every pore, washing away the evidence of what had happened. The rain... so many memories have been forged under the misty haze, ones that I can no forget not matter how much I tried. Stepping out of infinite darkness into the world of gray staring to the heavens at the translucent needles stinging my eyes, that was right... it was just the rain that was causing it.

Never a tear shed except for the pure red spilling out of the corners flowing steadily down my cheeks as I looked at him. All this time I had been waiting for this day patiently knowing that soon it would come, truths would be revealed exposing the nefarious reason on why you have allowed to continue throughout this life. You were so naive to believe that I had kept your alive for that, lead to believe that your purpose as the avenger would be to end my own existence for the guilt that I carried for my crimes. But what you failed to notice was that the visage you saw was only to lure you in closer, to reach my full potential and snatch away from you what had been failing me for so very long. That death was never allocated to you. Someone else had already reserved the right.

Last of the sediment washed between my fingers leaving not trace behind just as you had done. The parting gift removed all traces and now the water was doing the same. Was why it raining? Were you causing it?

I will take back what should be mine, take them back from you and erase the last signs of them all by destroying what you have. Stealing back what you had taken from me that you had no right to, I will rip them freshly out and show it for you to see just as you did my chest. So close but yet so far away, blood expelled dripping thick trails through my fingers, rolling droplets down my chin still I will not give up. I couldn't stand to see that face staring back at me in laughter finally getting that chance that he never had. Yet, the shadows crept in taking away the last of my sight. Had that time finally come that I had been dreading? One step behind...

It is so icy that not even the sharp stings can be felt, reverberating tingles against numbness, not even the rough rocky cliffs tearing at my taunt skin is registered. My eyes are heavy but yet I cannot close them. The world around me has been stripped of all colours only leaving one shade behind that I cannot rid myself of, permanently around. Again it has been taken away hasn't it? Why is it raining again? Why can't I see? Why is my last thought on him?

I cannot feel it anymore nor can I see it. Everything around me is so dull, this must be the end.

__

Open your eyes.

What is the point when they are already open?

_Stop being so stubborn and do it_.

Why are you being so stubborn? I cannot see. The rain, I can't see it but why am I sensing it?

Sudden warmth that I can actually feel melts the deep coldness inside, gentle caressing against my temples working circles of coaxing. Gradually, they start to open as they are told; monotone initially showing through the slits of veiled lashes wanting to focus, emerging colours with every blink. Like a guiding light through the fog it lastly appears in the form of soft wisps of golden blonde falling over my laid body, the vibrant cerulean while trying to act hurt they still cannot hide the upwards turn just like the smirk across your lips.

"I've been waiting for you, un."

That unbearable pain has finally subsided, the hole inside of my chest has vanished with just the simple knowledge that you were there waiting for this day to come. Crashing of the rain from the heavens above unstopping but there is no ache, no anguish. As the rain continues to pour, I have never felt so warm with your smile and light chuckle welcoming me. For the first time I feel content. I am once again reunited with you.


End file.
